The life of the Louds
by Fiesty0ne
Summary: Every wonder what happens when were aren't watching the Louds? Each chapter focuses on a different family member. Comment to decide who i'll do next. Rated M for blood, gore, adult themes, sex, rape, self harm, drugs, drinking, and death. Special thanks to Flagg 1991 for giving me the idea making a loud house story! Also thanks BigPimpDaddyXXL for letting me borrow jokes 4 Luan
1. Chapter 1

If there's one thing anybody that knew the Loud family could tell you, is that life wasn't easy from them. They weren't poor- they had plenty of spending money and could afford frequent vacations and occasional trips to Dairyland. They didn't live in a place where bad things happened; Royal woods was a child's playground compared to the nearby bustling metropolis that is Detroit. The problem was the amount of family members. Space was always a problem and is constant complaint. With 13 family members shoved into a 7 room, one- bathroom house, there wasn't a lot of room. Keeping track of them was another problem, and family members were frequently forgotten (some more than others). The occasional family member sometimes went without all 12 birthday cards, or sometimes one got left out of a grand adventure (some more than others), but the worst problem of all, was hormones. With 11 children, and six of them being teenagers or going through puberty, hormones were everywhere. Evidence goes from Lori, Luna, and Lynn's anger issues, to Lincolns desire to read comics in his underwear (which is less easily explained than other issues, more than half of the louds were raging, boiling, humanized packages of hormones ready to burst at any moment. Overall, life in the Loud house was chaotic.

You could ask Lynn loud Sr. who is the father of twelve, and the owner of a restaurant. It was his idea to have eleven children, and naming them all names that started with an L. He thought it would be able to replace his childhood family, which consisted of eleven children (but all them didn't have names that start with an L). Instead, he was sorely mistaken. His new family wasn't able to heal the wounds left by his family's estrangement, but it filled a whole new section of his heart, one that desired to be a parent. And if you asked anybody, he was doing a pretty gosh-darn job. He was the fun parent, the goofy one, the one that could always be counted on to bring fun times with him wherever he went. Although being a parent did make him have less time for jigsaw puzzles, or keeping things extra spicy with his wife, it made him content, nonetheless. The only thing missing was his oldest desire: to own a restaurant. Luckily, he was able to make that dream come true. Although running a restaurant was quite difficult business, help from his friends and his daughter Lori, who worked part time, he made it work. The puzzle pieces of his life finally fit together perfectly. His wife, his children, his friends, and his restaurant all combined to create an image of a perfect life. But just because something is perfect doesn't mean it wasn't hard.

You could ask Rita Loud, the mother of eleven, and the wife of Lynn Loud Sr. Ever since childhood, she had been intent on three goals, each of them set by her father. Her father was a strict but playful man- years in the military could harden a man up. He strived to be the best father he could, just like his own. He wanted Rita to achieve a similar dream, and to become the best mother she could. Her three goals were simple. Get a good degree and do something you love, meet the man of your life and start a big happy family, and always be kind to everyone, especially friends and family. At first, she wanted to become and astronaut. But that quickly went away when she heard about the Challenger disaster. She wanted to be a stomach doctor (she has always been fascinated with the human digestive system), but she gave up that. Instead, she decided to be a dentist. It was hard being away from her fiancé while she got the degree, but Lynn made it work. Her second goal was met a year after, when she married Lynn and had Lori. Even though she had found a job she loved, and a family she cared about, she still struggled with the being nice part. She had a MEAN temper. She had everything she had ever wanted, but for some reason, life was still hard.

You could ask Lori loud, the oldest of the Loud children. Ever since she was born, she had control issues. If her toy car went the wrong way, she screamed. If she didn't get exactly 7th place in the school line to the cafeteria, she whined. When she didn't get to decide what they were having for dinner, she complained. School (mostly Elementary and Middle school, was hard. Her problems started with Carol Pingrey, who decided to wear what Lori was wearing to picture day. Or maybe Lori copied her. Lori didn't care, she only cared that she beat her at EVERYTHING. Her second problem was her best friend Sadie. They had met in preschool and had been inseparable ever since. It was all playdates and barbie dolls until Lori decided to kiss on during a barbie movie at a sleepover in fifth grade. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was the fact that she was attractive, or that she was the only person Lori could relate to. But it was that one kiss that screwed Lori's life over. Right after, they had fallen in love and started secretly dating. For a whole two years, everything was paradise. Until Lori made the mistake of kissing her during school. All of sudden, everybody hated Sadie. Not perfect Lori, who had all good grades and was miss goody two shoes all the time, but Sadie, who made straight C's, never behaved, and frequently cussed out teachers. Poor Lori probably had nothing to do with it. Lori wasn't gay, it was probably Sadie who forced her to do it. The hate went to bullying, and from bullying it went to straight out _Abuse_. Sadie was straight out punched, kicked, and beat on a regular basis. Lori wanted so badly to help her, but Sadie had told her not to. If she did, Lori's life would be ruined. No sense in Lori messing up her own life just to help Sadie, who's life was already messed up. And then there was that one day in eighth grade, when Lori nearly killed five boys, all who were three years older than her, and had at least two feet on her. Lori had been looking for Sadie, when she found her behind the bleachers, with five boys. It wasn't hitting or kicking, it was assault. They forced her to do disgusting, nauseating things to them that obviously pleased them, but traumatized her. Long story short, Lori beat their asses. By the time she was done with them, they looked they got hit by a car. All of a sudden, Lori was a hero. She was the average girl who had saw people doing horrible things to someone she didn't even know and beat them up. She was a legend, and idol. She thought she finally had it made until two months later, when Sadie, out of the hospital, shot herself in the head, effectively taking her own life. This is why Lori does everything she does. She constantly pushed her siblings, trying to keep them in line and make them popular. This is why she worked so hard with Bobby, trying to make their relationship work. Because she didn't want them to go through what she did, or even worse, end up like Sadie. It was all for the best, even if her siblings thought she was a jerk. Long story short, life was hard.

You could ask Leni Loud, the second youngest of the Loud children. To put Leni's life in two word: overlooked and underachieving. As the youngest of the children for a whole year, Leni had the spotlight. Her parents constantly doted on her, attending to her every need. And then Luna got born, and Lori reached her winning streak. Having a new baby already took a lot of attention away from Leni, but Lori's sudden awesomeness took even more. Lori's first words, Lori's first steps, Lori's first pizza, everything that Lori did was interesting, god forbid you miss even a second of her glorious, eventful life. For the next 14 years, she struggled to become someone noticeable. Now, she had her own friends, her own fans, and her very own phone. But even though she had it all, she still had to share a house with 10, very annoying siblings. All in all, life was hard.


	2. The message from the dead

**Q&A with Fiesty0ne**

** Q. I read about the other stories you've made on your account, but i couldn't find them. How can i read them?**

**A. You cant. They were taken down for being vulgar, innaproppiate and disturbing. I was upset, but i got over it. It you read the reviews, you could see what they're talking about**

**Now for the challange for this story! I will ask three questions relating to the story. When chapter six comes out, you can start commenting your answers. Whoever gets a question right gets to pick if i write another loud house story, or one about harry potter or gravity falls. They also get to tell me what they want it to be about. Note that these answers are not canon to the tv show. Here are the questions:**

**1\. Which one of the louds are adopted?**

**2\. Which one of the louds is a murderer?**

**3\. Which one of the louds will die?**

**Without further ado, lets start the story! First person to review gets to decide who Lincoln dates!**

Lincoln Loud was far from nosy. Perhaps that's why some of his siblings trusted him so much. He didn't stick his nose where it didn't belong. If it didn't concern him, he didn't feel the need to investigate. He had his occasional moments, in which his curiosity overweighed his good judgement, but those moments rarely came by. He considered him to be a trustworthy person and prided himself on the fact that some of his sisters frequently confided in him. Maybe that's why it felt so wrong to be picking the lock Lori and Leni's door. He had never picked a lock before, and he only knew how to from watching a lot of tv and movies. That meant it took him awhile to pick the lock while Lucy stood guard at the top of the stairs. The rest of the family was downstairs watching "Chopped". That meant that they had nearly all the time in the world, or at least one hour. Even though he couldn't see her, Lincoln knew that she was nervous. Any of them could decide to come upstairs for a bathroom break and catch them red-handed. Lincoln knew that if they saw what he was doing, they wouldn't hesitate to tattle. Well, everyone except for Luna and Lana. They were kind of like them. If it didn't concern them, they didn't feel the need to tell anyone about it.

Lincoln tried to work faster, the thought of being grounded motivating him. It felt weird; nearly an hour ago, the very thought of breaking into Lori and Leni's room would've made him cringe. Now, he was breaking into as casually as he would be mowing down noobs in Call of Duty Mobile. He chuckled, managing to find humor in the situation. Just earlier, the only thing on is mind was keeping the number one spot on a video game. Now, he just cared about rustling through Lori and Leni's room because Great Grandma Harriet said to. A few hours earlier, Lucy had invited Lincoln to use a Ouija board with her. A first, he dismissed the idea. He knew how those things worked. You had to find two suckers, and then move the piece around to scare them. After a bit of begging on Lucy's part, Lincoln finally agreed. He was surprised when Lucy made him take his hand off the piece. Did she not know how they work? He was even more surprised when the piece began to move by itself, telling them to search Lori's room. So, an hour later, there they were, picking the lock. Lincoln was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the click of the door unlocking until the door popped open.

Smiling with success, he beckoned Lucy into the room and closed the door behind them. Even though the last sibling meeting was just a few days ago, the room had completely changed since then. Leni had a habit of moving everything in the room around every five days. Lincoln couldn't figure out how she managed to move the beds: probably the same way she carved Lori a bed.

"Do you remember if she told us to look for anything in particular?" Lincoln asked. Lucy shook her head. Thinking quickly, Lincoln went under Lori's bed and started moving everything around. If Lori had something to hide, it would be hidden somewhere where it would be hard to find. Lucy started sifting through Lori's dresser. The search went on for minutes until Lincoln found something extremely valuable. Silently screaming in victory, he crawled out from under the bed and showed her what he found: Lori's diary. Lucy stood next to him and gazed down in interest.

"Do you think is what Great Grandma Harriet was telling us to look for?", she asked.

"Must be. This thing probably has every one of Lori's juicy secrets in it! She's lucky Lola hasn't gotten her hands on it yet!"

"Why do you think that?" They were so interested in their find that they failed to notice the door slowly opening and one of their sisters stepping in the room. Knowing they were busted, Lucy and Lincoln turned around slowly to find…Lola? The pageant princess stood by the door, the tiny arms crossed, and her makeup adorned face bearing a deep frown.

"Lola?", Lincoln asked, clearly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question."

"You go first." Lola's expression hardened, and she gazed a Lincoln with eyes full of menace. "I'll go first.", Lincoln said hastily. It was a bad idea to make Lola mad. A really bad idea. "WecommunedwithGreatGrandmaHarrietandshetoldustosearchLori'sroom." The words poured out of Lincoln's mouth, forming a barely intelligible stream of words. Lola must've understood, because she didn't ask Lincoln to repeat himself. She walked over to Lincoln and plucked the diary out his hands.

"There's nothing interesting in here.", she told them. "It's full of crap. Lori's favorite foods, people she hates at school, her diets, her feeling about Bobby, and a list of every single romantic thing that Bobby had ever did." She tossed it under the bed, and a looked around the room. "There's a collection of receipts that she keeps in a shoebox on the top shelf of her closet. She keeps them organized by date. You might be able to find something interesting in there. I never had the patience to look through them all." With that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Lincoln and Lucy looked at each other, and then started towards the closet. The top shelf was really high, and Lincoln couldn't reach it, even on his tippy toes. Then his phone went off. An alarm. The show was over, and Lori would be back in her any second now. Thinking quickly, he locked the door. That would buy them some time. Then he picked up Lucy and put her on his shoulder. He was amazed at how light she was – she couldn't be a pound over sixty. She took a wad of receipts out of the shoebox and handed them to Lincoln, who shoved them in his pocket. He set Lucy down and ran towards the door. Then he heard Lori on the other side.

"I don't care if it's your squirting flower Luan!", she yelled. "It's mine now!" Luan mumbled some unintelligible, probably a bad joke. He turned around and saw that Lucy had disappeared. Frantically looking around the room, he saw only one exit: the window. He frantically ran towards it. He wrenched it open and jumped out of it, which he immediately realized was a mistake. He flew off the roof and crashed onto the hard pavement below. Pain shot up his arm, and he struggled to his feet. Then Lucy was there, dusting him off and helping him to his feet. He thanked her, wondering how she had gotten from inside the room to the front yard in less than ten seconds. Whatever. That's a mystery for another time. He ran gleefully into the house, up the stairs and into his room. Lucy trailed silently, making no noise. He burst into the room, pulling a marker, small pieces of paper, a thin red string, and a bag of thumbtacks from under his bed. He set them down and turned to Lucy.

"This is our first clue!", Lincoln said excitedly. "We have information on Lori. I saw on a TV once that a detective tracked down a terrorist by searching purchase records and finding a purchase that contained all of the ingredients needed to make a homemade bomb! Then they found the guy that bought all that stuff and arrested him!"

"I don't Lori's a terrorist. Or interested in making bombs."

"That's not the point! The point is, shopping records can tell a lot about somebody! I f we know everything about Lori, we might be able to find out what Great Grandma Harriet wants us to find!" He tacked a picture of Lori to the wall and tied red string to it. "I'll start by listing Lori's hobbies, and thing that she likes and things that she doesn't. Then I'll use orange string to list Lori's possessions. It'll make it easier for us to find out more about Lori." He started the list the things that Lori liked. "Popularity, Bobby, her phone, friends, Leni…" He went on and listing things while Lucy looked at some of the receipts. They were mostly boring – full of tech gear and body care products. She was about to give up until the found the oldest receipt yet, one from seven years ago.

"Look at this." Lincoln plucked the receipt out of her hand and glanced at it.

"This isn't right.", he said. "This is a receipt for a diary bought seven years ago. But the diary we found is only one year old…" His face lit up as he thought of something. "What if Lori has two diaries?" he said. "And the one we found is the second one… she probably has all types of secrets in there! It would give a us a clue as to want Harriet wanted us to find!"

"But it wasn't in her room.", Lucy said. "We searched. Where would it be?"

"The attic? That's usually where everyone puts their old stuff."

"But a diary? That pretty big for someone to put in the attic."

"There's been more important stuff in the attic."


	3. The suffering of Luan Loud

_Creak. Creak. Creak._ The sound of a broken-down wagon as it was pulled down a sidewalk. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _The wiped her soaking wet hair out of her face, gazing towards something in the distance. The sun was down, and there was nobody in sight. The light from the streetlamps allowed her to maneuver around the rougher parts of the sidewalk. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _The wagon shook violently, threatening to fall apart and spill its contents all over the ground. The girl shook with coldness and exhaustion. Still a few miles until she reached her home. Red eyeliner ran down her face, making it look like her face was bleeding. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _She wanted to give up, to let the wagon go and sink to the floor, crying all her feeling and emotions away until she was just a pile of empty, emotionless human remains. She wanted it so bad, but if she didn't go home soon, she'd miss her curfew. And being grounded meant that she couldn't go to any gigs and get money. Money, she needed badly to pay for college. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _Luan Loud cursed, admonishing herself for not asking Lana to fix it before she left. Now the stupid wagon was bound to fall apart soon. She wiped rain away from, still staring at the point in the distance. Two miles left. Then she would be home, and she would get hot chocolate. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _Her mother always made hot chocolate on rainy days, 12 cups of it. Lily was too young to drink hot chocolate. Soon she would be home, and she would have a cup all to herself, just for her to warm herself up with. That is, if one of her siblings didn't eat it. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _Over the noise of the wagon, and the pounding of the rain, Luna wouldn't have noticed if her phone was ringing if it wouldn't have vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket, doing her best to protect it from the rain.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" It was her mom. Luan pushed all traces of sadness and misery from her voice before she responded.

"Hi Mum! What makes you call this late at night?"

"We were going to make hot chocolate, but we're out of mix. Is there any way you could stop on the way home to get some? That is, if you're not too far." Luan wanted nothing more than to tell the truth. That she just wanted to rush home and plop in her bed where she could cry all her worries away. That the store was 2 miles in the opposite direction, and that it would be too much effort to go there, and then back home. She should've told the truth, but the words that. Came out of her mouth was the complete opposite.

"No problem mom! See you later!" Then she hung up, disgusted by what she just did. Why did she lie? She could've told the truth and avoided two hours of additional torture. Changing course, she turned around abruptly, setting course towards the store. The wagon however, had different ideas. The sudden turn was the last straw that broke the camels back. Or in this case, the last shake that caused the axle to snap off. The wagon fell over, the contents spilling all over the sidewalk and into the street. She pitched forwards, twisting her ankle and falling onto her face, scratching herself up. Her ankle was on fire; it was surely broken. Rather than getting up again, she gave up. She sank to her knees, crying tears that joined the puddles already on the sidewalk. The crying didn't make her feel better, nor did it make her feel worse. It was somewhere in between, a result of the mixed feeling of disgust and gratitude she had. Disgust for allowing herself to sink to her knees and cry like a baby, gratitude for finally letting go of her feelings and let them escape the prison of emotions that was her heart. She wasn't sure how long she knelt in the grass, crying her worries away. It could have been minutes, or even hours. All she knew was that the tears were slowly making her feel better, like the sadness contained within them was a cloud preventing her from the seeing the light. After a bit, she could actually _see _the light. Then there was the screeching of a car coming to a stop and the sound of two doors opening. The next thing she was aware of were three voices. The first was one male and seemed worried.

"There a girl right here! She looks like she's crying. There's blood…she's hurt! Naomi, look!" The was the sound of the boy kneeling on the sidewalk next to her.

"What is she doing out her so late? It's almost 9!" This voice was female and was also brimming with concern. The third voice was one of a younger Boy.

"We should get her in the car.", he suggested. "If we leave her here, she'll get sick. There's too much rain, and it's cold."

"Are you okay?", the first voice said again. Head still in her hands, Luan managed a shaky nod. "Do you need to get somewhere? We can take you there. Maybe your house?" Luan peeled her hands away from her tear-covered face and looked at him. He was a boy about her age, with messy black hair and light blue eyes. His smile, although missing a few teeth, was perfect. His face was covered with worry, although he did manage to smile a bit when he saw her looking at him.

"I was heading to the store.", Luan managed. Her heart was fluttering. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the way his eyes seem to twinkle, and his cute button nose. He was _perfect_.

"Do you want me to drive you there?", he asked. Luna nodded, managing to tear her eyes away from him long enough to look behind him. There was a girl with extremely long blue hair that went past her hip and looked about the boys age. She had fang earrings, and a wore blue lipstick. Probably his girlfriend, she realized. Well, there went another good boy. The other boy was about Lincoln's age, and had the same looks as the first boy. Probably his little brother. Without warning, the boy scooped her up in his arms and walked towards his car, which was parked a dozen feet away. She relaxed and leaned on his chest. Even though he had no problem carrying her, he didn't have big abs. His arms were scrawny but not big. Strong, but didn't have huge muscles. Exactly the kind of guy Luan liked. He set her down gently in the passenger seat of his Toyota, his girlfriend and little brother climbing in the back. She closed the door, and the drove back onto the road, and in the direction of the grocery store.

"My stuff.", Luan said. "It's still back there!"

"We put it in the trunk.", the girl - Naomi said. "We wouldn't just _leave _all of it there. Then Luna started to relax.

"When we reach the store, I'm going to get some bandages and antibiotics for your injuries.", the boy said. "If that's okay." Luan nodded, still silent. Having got over the fact that a hot boy was driving her around in his car, she started to realize what she had just done. She had willingly went on a ride with complete strangers, who she didn't even know. Bad things happened to people who did that; that was one thing that her parents had drilled into the heads of every one of their children. She watched the houses go by, trying to make herself not look at him. Looking out the window, she realized that her makeup had been washed off by the rain. Good. At least she didn't look like a demonic clown the first time she met him. She was also glad that she had decided to take her wig and fake nose off. They were at the store before Luan knew it. They pulled up in front of the store, and Luan unbuckled herself, ready to get out.

"Where are you going?" Luan stopped, in the middle of unbuckling and stared at him.

"I'm getting out."

"No, you aren't. Look at your ankle." Luna did, and almost puke. Her ankle was twisted almost all the way around, making look like her foot had been twisted all the way around.

"At let me give you the money for-."

"No need to pay me.", he said, cutting her off. "Consider it a favor to a friend. What exactly do you need?"

"Hot chocolate mix.", she mumbled. He hopped out of the car and ran into the store. Once he was out of sight, she let out a deep breath, not realizing she had been holding it. His girlfriend leaned between the driver and passenger seat.

"I see what you're trying to do.", she said. Luan's heart stopped. Was she busted? Had she figured out that she was in love with her boyfriend. "He taken already, so don't even try. At least not yet. He's in love with this girl named Luan Loud. And I won't have you trying to ruin his dreams." Then she sat back and acted like nothing ever happened. Luna couldn't believe her ears. What was the chances that the boy she had just fallen in love with was already in love with her? Was his Naomi (who Luan realized was his friend), that naïve that she didn't know who Luan was? Shortly after, he came out of the store, his arms full of hot chocolate mix and medical supplies. He put it all in the car, and the drove into the back of the lot.

"Time to patch up those injuries.", he told her.

"You know how to do that?", she asked, clearly surprised. She didn't strike him as the kind of guy that new medical stuff.

"I'm going to be a stunt double when I grow up. I at least got to know how to deal with minor injuries." He motioned to her numerous scratches and cuts. "I can't do anything about the ankle though." Then Luan realized that her ankle didn't hurt. Why? The boy was gentle, and quickly disinfected and bandaged each of her small wounds. She was partially aware of Naomi in the backseat, texting on her phone, and his little brother, playing on his 2dsXl. He quickly started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"You want to go home now?", he asked. Luan nodded her head quickly. She told him her address, and they drove off into the night.


	4. The kidnapping

**Abuse/Rape is no joke. If you know anybody that's gone through it, you would understand. Its only included in this chapter for story purposes, and I'm not trying to turn it into a joke by any means. **

They came in the middle of the night. There was no warning, no alarm. The theft had been well planned, and for months every single little detail of the plan was perfected over and over. It was nearly midnight when they arrived at the house, the darkness protecting the black van from being spotted easily. The single side door slid, open, and three men stepped out. The door was closed quietly, so that it wouldn't make any noise. Inside the back of the van sat another man, who was typing intently on his laptop. His forehead was beaded with sweat, the result of the stress he felt. He was the key to the plan, they had to disable the security system before they could enter, or the theft would be over before it even started. Outside of the van, the men passed around photos and a sheet of paper. The paper was the house layout; and it was to be used to quickly navigate through the house. The first photo was of the bookcase that the safe was behind. This was the main part of the theft; nearly four million dollars in cash was sitting in it. The rest where photos of an eleven year- old girl. You couldn't tell she was eleven – she was very well developed for her age, with d size breasts and a bubbly butt. Brown hair covered most of her face in the photo, and they could only see parts of it. She was the second part of the theft. She was the one they needed to kidnap. Inside of the van, the man punched a final stream of code and gave the okay through his walkie. The plan was in motion. The men quickly crept up to the house and jumped over the fence. They walked through the yard to the backdoor. The house was rather large and was more of a small mansion.

With the security system down, it was only a simple matter of picking the lock, which was achieved in mere seconds. They crept quickly into the house. In an unspoken agreement, they decided to split up. One of them went to go to the safe, and the other two went to get the girl. The lone man was able find the safe with now problem. It was supposed to be behind a bookshelf located in the library, which was on the first floor. He walked up to the bookshelf and tried to push it. It didn't move. He tried to treat it like a door, but it still didn't move. Cursing silently, she stood back and looked at the bookshelf. After a few seconds, he realized something. One of the bigger books was called _Safes: an owner's manual_. Becoming excited, he grabbed the book and took it off the shelf. Behind it was a keypad. Cursing again, was about to give up when he noticed that one of the book pages were bookmarked. He opened it at found a password on the page. 9678. He typed it into the keypad and the bookcase swung open like a door. Silently hooting with glee, he looked at the safe. Another password. He typed in 9678, and it worked. Marveling his luck, he opened it and started shoving handfuls of cash into his duffel bag. Meanwhile the other two had arrived at her room. After picking the lock, the entered the room. It was messy and would've been confused for a boy's room easily. Posters of superhero's, video games, and bikini babes plastered the walls. The walls were dark blue, and a tv connected to video games consoles was hung on one wall. The girl was in her bed, covered in her blankets.

"Grab only what's necessary to keep her entertained.", one of them said. "Maybe a few video games, and an I pad." The other man walked around the room, shoving an Xbox One, Ps4, a few board games and an I pad into his duffel bag. The other watched, being careful not to wake the girl until they had to. The other man finished quickly, and after putting an I pad charger and a few pairs of clothes into the bag, zipped it up and advanced towards the sleeping girl. "Cover her mouth while I grab her.", the other one said. Then we'll knock her out and carry her to the van." It was over quickly. The man ripped the blanket off of her, and the other one covered her mouth before she woke up. She screamed into his hand in fear, and he knocked her out with his free hand with a solid punch. A bruise formed on the side of her head; they could worry about that later. As he stepped back to admire his handiwork, the other man ripped her shirt off.

"What are you doing!", the man asked. The man didn't acknowledge him and started to take her bra off. The man looked on in disgust. He knew that his partner was a pedophile, but that still didn't mean he wasn't disgusted when he started to fondle and suck her breasts. "Cut it out!", he said, unable to watch any longer. "We have to go!" The man, clearly disappointed, put her bra back on and got a new shirt out of her dresser. After putting it on her, they carried her out of her room and out of the house, where they shoved her into the van. The other man came out shortly after them, his duffel back full.

"I got all of it!", he exclaimed happily. "We're fricking rich! That's 800,000 for each of us!" The driver put the pedal to the metal, and they sped out of the driveway, leaving the house behind. The parents wouldn't know about the missing money and their missing daughter until the morning. The girl started to wake up. Her eyes shot upon and she screamed. One of men got to the floor to hold her down. The pedophile – named Gary, got on his knees and whipped his dick out. The other man who was in the room – Ron, looked away. He didn't want to watch. Put that didn't mean he didn't hear the wet gagging sounds as Gary forced his dick into her mouth, and her cries as one of the other men – Jason, got into the act and started to take her clothes off. The girl squirmed in horror as Gary's dick started to throb, and he shot his load into her mouth. And she was ashamed – because she liked the taste of it. He moved onto her nipples, sucking each one of them until she let out an involuntary moan. Jason got on his knees and aligned himself with her, causing her to scream even harder. But she wasn't strong enough, and Gary was able to hold her down while Jason forced himself into her. She almost blacked out with pain, and struggled to stay awake as his cock slid in and out of her, moistened with her blood. She started to moan, unable to deny the amazing pleasure that she was feeling. Gary shoved his cock into her mouth again, and she started to suck it. Because the quicker they came, the quicker it would all be over. Ron covered his ears, trying to fool his senses into thinking that what was happening behind him wasn't happening. He pitied the poor girl, whoever she was. He started to wish he had never helped kidnap her. He wanted to reach over and kill Gary and Jason and give them what they deserved for being such sickos. But as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Because Ron Loud could never hurt one of his brothers.


	5. The first loud family

**The next 4 chapters will take place 31 years ago in royal woods. At chapter 10, the story will go back to the present. **

If you were to hop into a time machine and go back 31 years ago and visit the town of Royal Woods, you would find a quite different place. Since it was 1989, the reconstruction act of 1991 had not kicked in yet. The act provided new housing, jobs, and even a park to the once run-down city of Royal Woods. Royal Woods had been a huge mess. The houses were mostly run-down trailer homes, covered with grime. The schools were hastily built piles of concrete and brick. The city was brimming with crime. Thievery and kidnappings were common, and buying drugs was just as easy as buying groceries. Most of the citizens were poor and could barely put food on the table. Of course, this was a problem for the Loud family. Their father was a coal miner, who worked long, laborious hours for minimum wage and came home late and tired. Their mother was a news anchor who worked in the nearby town of Hazeltucky, which was much, much better than Royal Woods. With the small income, there was barely enough money to feed the family, and the children often fought each other over even the smallest scraps of food. But the problem with the Loud family wasn't the food, it was a problem much different than that. The problem was their parents were siblings. As any scientist could tell you, inbred children tend to have mental or physical illnesses, some barely noticeable, and some life threatening. Not all of the Louds had a sickness that was life threatening, but their issues made life harder none the less. The oldest one of the Louds, was a boy named Josh. He was like Lynn Jr. He liked sports and had won a scholarship to go to Michigan State. He suffered from ADHD, which didn't affect him much. The second oldest is a girl named Lindsey, who had the ambition of becoming a detective one day. She had short term memory loss, which wasn't helpful while she was trying to solve a mystery. Then there was Jason and Ron, the twins who sick in their own twisted ways. Then there was Miracle, who had Cystic Fibrosis. Then there was Lynn, the only one of the children lucky enough to not by affected by any illnesses. Then there was Rose, who was a nymphomaniac, Selina, who had asthma and was a pyromaniac, Todd and Tawnya, twins who suffered from Schizophrenia, and Willa, who had frequent hallucinations. And all of these medical conditions went untreated, which meant that they usually got worse over time. By the time the next chapter takes place, Lynn is thirteen. Miracle had died nearly a year before, and the whole family is in ruins. Josh is 17, Lindsey is 16, Jason and Ron are 15, Selina is 14, Lynn is 13, Rose is 11, Todd and Tawnya are 10, and Willa is 9. Now, lets get into the story!


End file.
